


Something Just Like This

by Cocoa_12



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Healing, Inspired by Music, Karaoke, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Meditation, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoa_12/pseuds/Cocoa_12
Summary: Catra has never really known what love is. She has never really been in touch with her emotions. All she has ever felt is anger and jealously and an ache in her heart. And she certainly has never connected with music. What happens when a song starts to follow Catra, makes her stop whatever she is doing? What happens when Catra uses that same song to realize the depth of her love for Adora? Inspired completely by the song, Something Just Like This by The Chainsmokers and Coldplay.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Perfuma (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	1. I’m Not the Kind of Person that it Fits

The first time Catra hears the song, it is in the middle of the night, through a radio that Scorpia brought along. Something about Scorpia not being able to sleep in silence. The radio, the music, was being channeled through a frequency Scorpia picks up from the Rebellion. Of course, the only Rebellion channel they can hack plays music all the damn time. 

At first, Catra didn’t care. She was trying to sleep. Trying. It took awhile for the notes to reach Catra’s ears. At first, she tries to block it out, tries to sleep, tries to not think about how she had saved Catra’s life, yet again. Sleep was not coming, though and then the chorus reaches her ears: 

_But I’m not the kind of person that it fits  
She said where’d you want to go, How much do you want to risk?  
I’m not looking for somebody with superhero gifts  
Some superhero, some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to, Somebody I can miss  
I want something just like this ___

__Catra feels her eyes widen, her heart suddenly beating faster and faster. She tries, and fails, to block those blue eyes from her mind. Without thinking, Catra springs up and stalks towards the radio, reaching down to where it is lying on the floor by Scorpia. The bridge swells and makes Catra stop in her tracks, looming over Scorpia, listening intently.__

_She said where’d you want to go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I’m not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero,  
Some fairy tale bliss  
Just something I can turn to,  
Somebody I can kiss.  
I want something just like this ___  
  


____“Catra?” Scorpia wakes up suddenly as the song begins to end and is startled to see Catra frozen above her, staring at the radio, “Oh, no, I am so sorry, Catra! Did the music wake you? I’ll turn it off! I am so sorry!” One of Scorpia’s pincers reaches down for the radio and in her haste; she snaps the radio in half, startling Catra out of her trance._ _ _ _

____“Scorpia! That better not be our only radio! We need to be able to reach the Horde!“ Catra screeches, her heart still beating way too fast._ _ _ _

____“No, no, it wasn’t. It was a backup, one that can patch into Rebellion networks. I just like the music. I am so, so sorry, Catra.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, well, that’s what happens when you listen to music,” Catra snaps, “Now go to sleep! And no more music!”_ _ _ _

____Catra storms back to her cot, trying to make her heart stop pounding in her chest, trying to make the thoughts of old sleepovers and training fights with Adora vanish. She hasn’t thought about Adora like this in ages, not since Adora left her for the Rebellion, to become a Princess of all things._ _ _ _

____What brought this up? What is making her heart beat so loud she is afraid the others could hear it?_ _ _ _

____Where did she go? Why would she risk everything for Adora? No. No. NO! Adora left her. Adora chose her side. You chose your side. There is nothing there anymore, even if there ever was anything. There’s nothing to risk._ _ _ _

____Catra circles her cot a few times, forcing herself to think about her latest battle with Adora, how Adora relentlessly charged her, how Adora celebrated with the Rebellion after a battle ended, how Catra started planning her next move, how they would meet on the battlefield once more and one would win, starting the cycle over and over again...all these thoughts swirling and swirling until, finally, sleep came. Catra wouldn’t remember this night for a long, long time._ _ _ _


	2. Clearly I Don’t See Myself on that List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This second part takes places just before Adora, Catra, Glimmer, Bow and Entrapa head to Krytis. The chip has been removed, and Catra still isn’t too sure about being around the others. She also just really wants a snack and to not be disturbed.

Music is humming all around. It sings through the metal vents, reaching and stretching to ever corner of Darla. Apparently, Entrapa also cannot focus or sleep without music playing. Something she picked up from Scorpia during their time together in the Horde. Something about the deafening silence and regret. 

Whatever, Catra thinks to herself, she’ll be rid of these goody princess and their emotions soon. Music is too much for Catra to handle, especially their music. It’s soaring notes, it’s emotional highs and lows. That’s not something that Catra is equipped to handle. Catra squeezes her pillow to her head, blocking out the noise, which has thankfully, briefly, subsided. Then, Catra falls asleep. 

Catra wakes up to pure darkness and also, strangely, silence. It makes her think that someone forgot to re-set the music. It also makes her think that it is safe to come out of her room with all the silence, to relieve herself and also to hunt down some food. Catra makes her way through the dark halls of the ship, her eyes easily adjusting to the darkness. She slips silently passed closed doors, searching for the kitchen. She peeks through doors, trying to determine if the room is occupied or not. She stumbles onto Sparkles’ room, which she assumes is right next to Arrow Boy. Catra moves on, going further into the ship, until she finds a room with an open door past the main deck. She sees a small light towards the back of the room. Thinking it is a light switch; Catra walks to the back of the room and pushes the glowing button. A soft light fills the room, revealing caches of boxes and boxes of space food. Well, it’s better than nothing, Catra thinks. She starts ripping into a box, eating what is there when she hears something, something from the walls, something so familiar that she cannot place. 

_And clearly I don't see myself upon that list_

_But she said, where'd you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss _

Catra freezes, the chords rushing through her. She remembers. She remembers when she last heard music, this song specifically. These feelings. For so long now, all Catra has thought and felt was that the rebellion, that the princesses, that she was Catra’s enemy. But then, the rebellion – no, not the Rebellion - Adora – risked everything to save her from Horde Prime. What did this even mean? Why did these thoughts make Catra’s heartbeat faster and faster? Why did this all make her head spin? All Catra wanted was some food and a break from her room, from her isolation, not to have this song echoing quietly throughout the ship and in her heart. 

_I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Oh, I want something just like this  
I want something just like this _

_I've been reading books of old  
The legends and the myths  
The testaments they told  
The moon and its eclipse  
And She-Ra unrolls  
A sword before she lifts  
But I'm not the kind of person that it fits _

_But she said, where'd you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can miss _

_I want something just like this.  
I want something just like this. _

“What the hell, I thought I turned that music off. I can’t sleep with all this damn noise.” Adora’s voice echoes down the hall, startling Catra. Catra’s heart starts to beat even faster and adrenaline rushes through Catra. All Catra wants is to see Adora. Catra shakes her head and snaps out of it, briefly. Adora is getting closer and Catra realizes she needs to move and quickly. She cannot see Adora right now. Not in the midst all of this confusion, these thoughts, this damn heartbeat that skips wildly at the thought of seeing Adora in her pajama’s, or maybe even hardly anything? 

No, Catra has to leave. She searches frantically, silently for a place to hide, to run. She sees a vent. Catra lunges for the vent, ducking into the vent just as Adora enters the room where the song is just ending. 

Adora sighs, “Thank goodness, I’ll just turn this off now. I need to talk to Entrapa; I bet this woke everyone up, especially Catra. She hates noise at night.” 

Catra laughs silently to herself. She listens to Adora hit the button and shuffle off back down the hall. Once Catra hears a door close in the distance, she breathes a sigh of relief. She slips out of the vent, grabs a random box of food and silently sprints back to her room, heart still thudding loudly in her chest, lasting long until she is asleep and purring.


	3. I’m Not Looking for Somebody with Superhuman Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third part takes place after Horde Prime is defeated, and everyone is back in Bright Moon. Adora is busy with cleaning up after the invasion and also with helping figure out all the new magic in Etheria. Catra decides to finally join Perfuma and Scorpia for a mediation session.

Somehow, Catra doesn’t seem to notice the music constantly playing until much, much later, during a meditation session with Perfuma and Scorpia. Wasn’t meditating supposed to be done in silence? No matter, the music flows all around and gives something for Catra to focus on besides Scorpia snoring and Perfuma’s humming. 

The song switches, skips, and switches again, to something that Catra knows. 

Wait, no. No, no, no, Catra thinks, not now! Not this song. Not this moment when she is just adjusting to her feelings and emotions and being friendly with princesses. Why now? 

_I've been reading books of old  
The legends and the myths  
Mystacor and their gold  
Glimmer and her gifts  
Perfumia’s control  
And Frosta with her fists  
And clearly I don't see myself upon that list _

_But she said, where'd you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss _

In that still moment, in the gardens of Bright Moon, Catra gasps, breaking the meditative circle. Perfuma raises an eyebrow at Catra. 

“What’s going on, Catra?” 

“This song. I-I can’t explain it.” 

“What can’t you explain? It’s just a song.” 

“It-It’s been following me?” Catra stutters, unsure how else to describe the song, the music filling her heart, overflowing her emotional capacity. 

Perfuma and Scorpia look at each other in confusion. 

“What do you mean, following you?” Scorpia asks. 

“I don’t know. I don’t listen to music! But this song! I have heard it over the years. And I-I, I don’t know. I feel so. I feel so-so full but also light and weak?” Catra stops. Perfuma and Scorpia just keep staring at Catra. 

_But she said, where'd you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss _

_I want something just like this.  
I want something just like this. _

Catra is breathing quickly, her heart is beating so fast and all she can see and feel is Adora. Adora smiling at Catra. Adora holding Catra at the end of a long day or in the morning as they wake up. Adora kissing Catra. 

“Ooh I know what is happening! Catra!!” Perfuma squeals with delight, “You’re having an emotional response to this song because of Adora! This is your song!” 

“What? What does that even mean?” 

“Catra, have you fully ever listened to this song before?” Perfuma gently asks. Catra shakes her head. 

“I am going to play it again. Close your eyes and listen. Listen and embrace what you are feeling.” 

Catra sighs and thinks, well, if I get to think about Adora that beats out any other meditation I thought we would be doing. 

The music stops for a few seconds and restarts, slowly, as it always does. Not that Catra ever heard the beginning, truly, until now. 

_I've been reading books of old  
The legends and the myths  
Mystacor and their gold  
Glimmer and her gifts  
Perfumia’s control  
And Frosta with her fists  
And clearly I don't see myself upon that list _

Catra holds back a laugh. A song about princesses has got her all worked up? Great, she really has gone soft. 

_But she said, where'd you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss _

Catra’s thoughts are reeling now, Whoa, wait, what? I’m not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts? But Adora is She-Ra. She has those gifts. But I-I don’t? I am just Catra. I have loved Adora for her, not because of She-Ra. 

“OH! I got it!” Scorpia exclaims, only to be quickly shushed by Perfuma as she watches Catra tense at the interruption and slowly relax, leaning into the music. 

_I've been reading books of old  
The legends and the myths  
The testaments they told  
The moon and its eclipse  
And She-Ra unrolls  
A sword before she lifts  
But I'm not the kind of person that it fits _

Catra is tearing up, unaware of her audience, just letting the chorus take her away. 

_But she said, where'd you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can miss _

_I want something just like this.  
I want something just like this. _

This. This is everything Catra has ever wanted. To love Adora, just Adora, no one else. Just to be with Adora. To have a life with Adora. And somehow, someway, this dumb song captured it all so perfectly and tugged at her emotions every which way. It had done this without her ever even getting to listen to the full song until now. 

“What. How. How is this even possible? How does a song know how I am feeling?” Catra asks once the song ends, once she manages to calm herself down just enough to speak again. 

“Music connects to us in a real, emotional way. It brings out truth inside us. It also helps us realize what we have needed all along, whether it is forgiveness, anger, love, or joy. Music is everywhere and connects us to those we love.” Perfuma gently explains. 

“The Horde was always against music. I had to hide my radio in my bunk and play it as quietly as possible,” Scorpia interjects, “Listening to music made me feel less alone, like I was part of something more outside of the Horde.” 

“OK, that’s all fine and good, but what is it about this song that is making me feel this way?” Catra is feeling agitated and confused. Perfuma giggles quietly. 

“It isn’t the song that is making you feel this way, it is Adora. The song makes you think of Adora. You have never cared much for She-Ra. She-Ra ripped you and Adora apart. You grew up with Adora. You fell in love with Adora. You don’t care that she is She-Ra. You want to be there for Adora, not She-Ra. Her, what is it again; ‘superhuman gifts’ aren’t why you love Adora. You love Adora as she already was, the person who she is, not the superhero she choses to be. This is honestly a perfect song to describe your relationship.” 

Catra is speechless. She is actually in awe of Perfuma. Everything makes sense now, why this song has affected her for so long whenever she heard it. When she couldn’t stop thinking about Adora, about the decisions that led to the deep rifts between them. That kept bringing them back together. It has always been Adora, with or without She-Ra. Catra realizes she has been silent for a long time and Perfuma and Scorpia are staring at her intently. 

“Wow. Um, this has been really, um, good?” Catra speaks up finally. 

“YES! Yes, it really has!” Scorpia says happily, “We should sit and listen and talk about music more!” 

“I agree, Scorpia! What if we do this instead of meditating? There are clearly a lot of emotional scars and triggers for both of you to work through! Music could be a very calming and effective way to work through your thoughts and emotions!” Perfuma is excited now, jumping up and fiddling with the radio near them. Scorpia is also excited. Catra also feels something, something that feels like she should be annoyed but she is happy? Also excited? Catra just nods and Scorpia pulls her and Perfuma into a giant hug. 

Maybe meditating won’t be so bad after all.


	4. Just Something I Can Turn To, Somebody I Can Kiss

Music is pulsing loudly, just enough to charge the air outside the bar. Their outing started off simply. Sea Hawk talked to Bow about doing another guys karaoke night. Then, Bow told Glimmer who then vented to Perfuma about the “ladies” not being invited. Perfuma suggested to Catra and Scorpia that they should go to karaoke as a part of their music meditation. The best karaoke bar is in Mystacor and is only on Saturdays so Catra, Scorpia and Perfuma plan meet up for karaoke that Saturday. 

By the time Catra arrives at the bar, about 10 minutes before karaoke starts, the entire Princess Alliance, their partners and friends have taken over the entire bar. Catra sees the swell of people, people who she is only just getting to know, and almost runs off when she sees her, Adora, taking a drink, laughing at something Glimmer says. Catra stares at Adora, admiring her outfit, sleek black pants, low-heeled boots and a red tank top. Catra is so focused on Adora that she doesn’t notice Bow comes up next to her. 

“Hey Catra,” Bow says loudly. Catra yelps and jumps away from Bow. 

“What are you doing?!” 

“What are you staring at? Is Adora here yet?” Bow teases. Catra tries to scoff and ends up blushing. 

“Awww you are sooo cute!! Why didn’t you come with Adora?” 

“Because I wasn – it’s none of your business!” Catra snaps at Bow, glaring at him and then tries to find Adora in the crowded bar. She is no longer with Sparkles. Bow just laughs. 

“Awwww you’re soooo cute when you’re trying to be angry! Isn’t she sooo cute, Adora?” 

Catra spins around to see Bow and Adora giggling together, and at Catra. 

“Adora! What are you doing here?” Catra demands. 

“I could ask you the same thing! You told me you had plans tonight!” Adora asks, sizing up Catra. 

“I did! I do. I mean, this, I – “ Catra stammers. 

“Everyone’s here!!!” Scorpia swoops in and grabs Catra, Adora and Bow into a giant hug. 

“Hi guys!! I am so glad we all got to be here together!! This is going to be so much fun!!” Perfuma squeals, swaying to the music in the bar, “C’mon, let’s go to our table!” 

Catra twists out of Scorpia’s grip, feeling disoriented. Adora is suddenly right next to her, smiling at her in the way she only does to Catra. The kind of smile that makes Catra feel weak and so, so happy. 

“I wasn’t trying to accuse you of anything,” Adora says softly, “I am just really surprised to see you here.” 

“I know. I could say the same thing to you.” 

“Well, when I told Glimmer that you had plans tonight, she insisted I come along to crash the ‘guys only karaoke night.’ I wasn’t convinced, but now, well,” Adora reaches for Catra’s hands, pulsing them closer together and into a soft kiss. Catra sighs into the kiss, feeling more at ease since she agreed to this whole outing. 

“You ready?” Adora pulls away all too soon and guides Catra to the table where everyone else is eating, drinking, laughing and examining the karaoke song list in excitement. 

“Ooh, Glimmer, we should do a duet!” 

“I’ll watch you sing first. It’s been awhile since I’ve done anything like this!” 

“Mermista, please, please let us sing together!” Sea Hawk begs Mermista dramatically; “I will never ask you for anything ever, ever, EVER again.” 

“Now we all know that isn’t true,” Mermista sighs, “Sing with Bow, I don’t care.” 

“Now that is an IDEA! Bow! Let’s having a singing ADVENTURE!!” 

“Fine, since Glimmer and Mermista are too good to sing with us!” Bow says excitedly, stealing the song list from Scorpia to go over with Sea Hawk. 

“HEY I was reading that! I need to pick a song!” Scorpia yells. 

“You were taking too long! Besides, Sea Hawk and I need to pick a song to make our partners insanely jealous, laughs. 

“Or we can make it a monument for our love to them to be savored for all time!!”

“Is it always like this when you go out with the princesses?” Catra whispers to Adora from their side of the table. 

“Actually, we have always been so busy with all the chaos and battles, we have never really been able to unwind like this together, in one big group,” Adora realizes, “I can’t say I am too surprised, though. It is a bit loud. I am sure once people start singing it will quiet down.” 

“Hmm, we’ll see about that,” Catra leans into Adora’s side, watching the chaos unfold, and her mind drifts to when she agreed to this whole outing in the first place. 

*** 

The last chords from the song faded from the radio as Catra slowly opened her eyes. Perfuma had been swaying to the music and Scorpia kept her eyes closed, savoring each note as the song finished. All Catra heard were the fireflies buzzing nearby and a slight breeze as it tickled her ears. This was always the hardest part, pulling out of a charged song, and going back into silence. Sitting with the thoughts and emotions that the song brought out. It is an important part of the healing process, Perfuma insisted. Both Catra and Scorpia struggled with this part the most. The Horde had pushed emotions down. Emotions were a sign of weakness. And sure, Scorpia wore her heart on her sleeve, but she was so used to trying to be happy all the time. She had to face her own demons, her own darkness, something that neither Catra nor Perfuma knew existed until they started their music meditation. 

“Ah, that was a very good session, ladies,” Perfuma sighed happily. Scorpia finally opened her eyes, smiling softly at Perfuma. 

“Thanks, Perfuma. It was good,” Catra agreed as she started to stretch and get up. 

“Wait, I have something I want to ask you both,” Perfuma said quickly. Catra settled back down onto the ground and Scorpia moved closer to Perfuma. 

“Glimmer told me that there is a karaoke bar in Mystacor. I think we should go together!” Perfuma exclaimed. Both Catra and Scorpia looked at Perfuma, confused. 

“Um, Perfuma,” Catra started, “What is kara-oak?” 

“It’s keh-ree-ow-kee,” Perfuma enunciated, “And you don’t know what karaoke is?!” Both Catra and Scorpia shook their heads. Perfuma gasped. 

“Oh! It is so much fun! You got to a bar and sing songs that the bar has! It is really cathartic. You don’t even have to be good, it is something you do for yourself, to release your emotions and channel them through the song! We are going this Saturday as part of our music meditation! I will not take no for an answer!” 

“Wait, Perfuma, do-do we have to sing?” Catra asked tentatively. 

“Only if you want to, Catra,” Perfuma says, “But I really do think it would be good for you. Would you please consider it?” Catra just nodded slightly. 

*** 

Now, leaning against Adora, watching the princesses and their partners debate songs and sign up to sing, Catra isn’t so sure if she is ready. The only song that Catra has been focused on is all about her feelings for Adora. She isn’t sure if she is ready to share those with her new friends. Sharing her feelings with Perfuma and Scorpia is enough for now. 

“Do you think you’ll sing,” Catra asks Adora. 

“What? Me, sing? You’re kidding right,” Adora laughs and smiles down at Catra. Those blue eyes pierce Catra’s heart, making her feel warm and loved and also, confident? It is so clear how much Adora loves Catra. Everyone sees it. Catra sees it. Does Adora know how much Catra loves her? Does anyone really know? 

“Ha, yeah, of course I am kidding,” Catra laughs back with Adora, smiling and forming a thought, “Hey, do you know where the bathroom is?” 

“Yeah, at the back, behind the stage.” 

“Thanks, be right back,” Catra gets up, places a kiss on top of Adora’s head and heads towards where Adora points. She stops right outside the restroom, unsure what to do. She thinks she wants to sing, but she doesn’t know how to even sign up. She doesn’t want anyone else to see. She doesn’t want everyone to make a fuss. Then, just as Catra is about to give up and go to the bathroom, a guy exits a door to Catra’s left, muttering to himself about karaoke and princesses. 

“Hey! Are you the karaoke guy?” Catra asks loudly, starling both her and the guy. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“Can I sign up with you?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever. I have a music list backstage. Just put your name and the song you want to sing on the list. I’ll get you on.” 

“Th-thanks!” Catra stumbles towards backstage, finds the list and searches for _their_ song. She writes her name and the song title down, quickly, before she can lose her nerve. Then, she scampers off towards the bar for a much, much needed shot. 

This is where Perfuma finds her, two shots later. 

“Catra! There you are. Adora has been looking for you,” Perfuma says, sounding concerned. 

“I’m fi-“ Catra hiccups a little, “I’m fine, I just got a little distracted.” 

“Catra, are you doing shots,” Perfuma whispers.

“Yes, I am,” Catra whispers back, “To get the nerve to sing the song.” 

Perfuma’s eyes widen in excitement, “Oh Catra!! I was hoping you would get up there and sing!! I am so, so proud of you! But! You don’t want to be drunk when you sing! That would eliminate the entire purpose behind singing the song.” 

“I’m not drunk,” Catra says confidently, “Besides, I only had two shots. I just needed a little bit to help take the edge off. I’m done until after my song.” 

“Ok, good! Ooh Catra, seriously, this is a huge step for you!!” Perfuma pulls Catra into a hug, laughing with joy. Catra also laughs and then stops. 

“Perfuma, please don’t tell anyone else. I don’t want it to be a whole scene until I am able to do it.” 

“Oh, of course not!! I won’t say a word!” 

“Won’t say a word about what?” Scorpia says from behind Catra. 

“Catra is singing her song!!” 

“Perfuma, what did I just say?” 

“Hey, lady, you’re up next,” The karaoke DJ walks past them and goes behind the bar to pour himself a drink, “I figured you didn’t want me to announce it so I came by to tell you.” 

“Oh, um, ok, thanks,” Catra swallows nervously. 

“Catra, you’re singing!!” Scorpia squeals happily, “We gotta get you up there!” 

“Oh my god, yes, I am going, just get off me,” Catra sighs and shakes off Perfuma and Scorpia as she heads back towards backstage. 

***

Adora is still searching for Catra. She went to the bathroom ages ago. Bow and Sea Hawk have sang twice, Scorpia once, and now someone she doesn’t know is getting ready to sing. Now that Catra is here, all Adora wants is to be with Catra. Maybe coming here is too much for both of them right now. The music is loud, there are so many people, lots of them thanking Adora for her work as She-Ra. It all feels like too much. Adora heads towards the bar to figure out how to pay for her and Catra’s orders. 

The bar is crowded with people trying to get their orders before the next song starts. Everyone is talking. It is too much for Adora to handle. She heads off to the side of the bar where a door is propped open. She pushes it and walks onto a dimly lite patio. It is quieter here, and she is alone. She had hoped Catra would be out here to get away from everyone. Suddenly, Adora feels a surge of magic in the air around her and a faint pop in front of her. Glimmer materializes in front of Adora. 

“Adora, there you are! Why are you out here?” 

“I just needed to clear my head. It is so loud in there,” Adora sighs, “Also, I was hoping that Catra was out here.” 

“Aw, I’m sorry Adora. I haven’t seen her in awhile. Have you ever done anything like this before?” 

“No. It’s a bit overwhelming. I was thinking it might be for Catra too and that we could go home.” 

“WHAT?! NO, YOU CAN’T” Scorpia bursts the door open from where she has been lisenting. 

“What do you mean I can’t?! And why are you out here?!” Adora exclaims, tense from the abrupt interruption. 

“Adora, please, listen to Scorpia, stay,” Perfuma is here now too. 

“What is going on? Where is Catra? I just want to go home,” Adora says, exhausted now from this sudden disagreement. It’s her decision if she wants to leave. Catra seems to have left. All Adora wants is to be with Catra. Glimmer vanishes swiftly and re-appears, gasping. 

“Adora, you have to come back inside.” 

“No! I am going -“ Before Adora can finish, Glimmer grabs Adora’s arm and teleports them back to their table inside the bar. A soft, quieter song is starting, so much different than the others. 

“Glimmer, why did you bring me back here! I just want to find Catra and go home!” 

“Adora, stop for talking for once in your life and just listen,” Glimmer spins Adora around and there is Catra, looking around nervously...on the stage, and, and singing. 

_I've been reading books of old  
The legends and the myths  
Mystacor and their gold  
Glimmer and her gifts  
Perfumia’s control  
And Frosta with her fists  
And clearly I don't see myself upon that list _

“What is happening? You guys, I don’t...” Adora trails off. Catra has finally found Adora among the crowd and their eyes lock. 

_But she said, where'd you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss _

Adora is shaking. This is never, ever something she ever imagined in her entire life. Catra singing. Catra singing to her. In a low, sultry and rising voice. 

_I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Oh, I want something just like this _

_I want something just like this_

Adora is moving without thinking, pushing past her friends, her eyes locked onto Catra. She moves past other tables, bartenders, anyone in between her and Catra. She stops right at the edge of the (thankfully short) stage and Catra leans down to touch Adora’s face and continues to sing. 

_I've been reading books of old  
The legends and the myths  
The testaments they told  
The moon and its eclipse  
And She-Ra unrolls  
A sword before she lifts  
But I'm not the kind of person that it fits _

Adora starts to cry. She doesn’t know why. The words, the music, the instruments, Catra’s voice are everything in this moment. Catra wipes away the tears and gets up, still staring right into Adora’s soul. 

_She said, where'd you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can miss _

_I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo  
Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo _

A chair is near Adora and she finally sits down, still staring in awe of Catra as her voice rises more and more as tears also start to fall down her face. 

_Where’d you want to go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I’m not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero,  
Some fairy tale bliss  
Just something I can turn to,  
Somebody I can kiss. _

_Oh, I want something just like this_  
Oh, I want something just like this  
Oh, I want something just like this 

Catra holds the last note as the song ends. Catra and Adora are still staring at each other, their tears flowing freely now. The last instrument fades from the speakers, there is a half-beat of silence and the bar ERUPTS with applause, cheers and whistles, breaking their eye contact for the first time. 

Catra jumps at the deafening noise, a blush quickly rising on her cheeks. She places the microphone back in its place, takes a quick bow and scampers off the stage. Adora stumbles out of her chair, letting it fall behind her with how fast she moves. Adora is backstage. No one is here. There is no sign of Catra. Adora yanks the side door open and sees the women’s restroom. She yanks it open to see Catra standing there in front of the mirror, crying quietly. 

“Adora, I-I,” 

“Don’t say anything,” Adora stops Catra right then, puling her into a searing kiss. Their hands grasp each other sides, moving frantically all over, everywhere. This, this is the most intense kiss they have ever shared, including the one that saved all of Etheria. This was all passion and love and something new, something that left them to be desired as the door opens yet again. Catra squeaks in surprise and Adora kicks the door closed, moving Catra with her as she turns the lock into place. 

“Adora, is this the best idea?” 

“You’re asking me that right now, after you serenaded me without any warning?” Adora teases as she leans to lightly bite Catra’s neck. Catra shivers. 

“As much as I love this reaction to my singing, I think we should get out of here.” Adora ignores Catra as she continues to kiss and bite along Catra’s neck, making her way back to her lips. 

“Oh, and why is that?” Adora mutters against Catra’s lips. 

“Hi guys!” Glimmer says happily from behind them. 

“Oh. Oh right,” Adora sighs and turns her head to face Glimmer, “Hi Glimmer. Can you give us some privacy please?” 

“I’d love to, Adora, but this is a public bathroom,” Glimmer smirks and vanishes in a poof of sparkles. Catra starts to laugh. Adora looks back at Catra and smiles. 

“This isn’t over,” Adora says in a low, sultry voice. Catra is startled at first and then she smiles, purrs and gently kisses Adora. 

“Oh I know, I never planned on it being over,” Catra unlocks the door and saunters out of the bathroom, leaving Adora even more in love with her then before. 

“Hey, wait for me,” Adora runs after Catra, panting, “Are we getting out of here?” 

“What do you think,” Catra says suggestively, heading for the door. Adora follows Catra eagerly, for what’s to come and for some answers about that magical song that Catra sang to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This damn story. Holy crap. This story became it’s own so damn fast. Each part got longer and longer, and existed outside of the lyrics that inspired it. I think I will be publishing this, with my original notes. I have just finished part four and it became almost 10 pages. I am telling you, I haven’t written in probably almost a decade. I am seeing this theme a LOT in the wake of the She-Ra series finale. These ladies broke through our hearts and re-opened creative sides that have long been wasting away. And I am so, so damn happy. I hope you enjoy reading this. I will be doing a part five, I think. Beyond that, I am not sure. We’ll see who speaks to me next.


	5. Chapter 5

The stars and Etheria’s moons are shining brightly as Catra and Adora walk out of the bar, hand-in-hand. 

“Catra, how did you even get to Mystacor?”

“Oh, well, I came with Perfuma and Scorpia. We had planned to spend the night after karaoke,” Catra responds, “How did you get to Mystacor?” 

“I rode on Swift Wind, in case I wanted to leave early.” 

“Oh! So, there isn’t anyone at the castle?” 

“Nope, not really. I think everyone came here for the night,” Adora smirks and raises her hand to her lips and whistles, “Swift Wind!” A loud neigh breaks through the night sky, along with the sound of wood splintering. 

“What’s going on Adora?!” Swift Wind calls excitedly as he flies to reach Adora and Catra. 

“We would like to go home,” Adora says. 

“Oh, but, well, I was just getting my night started! I thought the plan was to stay in Mystacor,” Swift Wind complains. 

“Look, Swifty, please?” Adora flashes puppy dog eyes at Swift Wind, “You can come right back after you take us home.” 

“Ughh, fineee! You owe me, though!” 

“Of course! You are the best steed I could ever ask for!” Adora gushes and smiles at Catra. 

“Um, Adora? I haven’t ever been on Swift Wind before,” Catra says nervously, tugging at her collar. 

“Oh my gosh! It’s your first time?!” Swift Wind cries out. 

“It’s ok, Catra, you can hang onto me,” Adora smiles and pulls Catra into a brief kiss. 

Adora mounts Swift Wind and reaches her hand out to Catra. Catra grabs onto Adora and awkwardly twists her right leg to the other side of Swift Wind. Swift Wind raises his wings, lifts his legs and suddenly they are flying. Catra yelps and grasps tightly onto Adora’s waist. One of Adora’s hands clasps with Catra’s and gently rubs her hand. 

“It’s ok, Catra, Swifty and I got you,” Adora looks back at Catra, smiling. Catra sighs a little. Swift Wind climbs higher into the night sky. It feels like they can reach out and touch the stars. Adora feels so light and happy and free. She is on the back of her loyal steed, with the love of her life hanging onto her. Which makes her think back to the song that Catra sang at the bar. 

“So, that song,” Adora starts to say. Catra’s hold tightens. 

“Not right now. Later, when we are home,” Catra whispers. Adora nods and urges Swift Wind to go a bit faster. 

Less than 20 minutes later, Swift Wind lands gracefully in front of Bright Moon’s castle. Adora praises Swift Wind and tells him to go have fun back in Mystacor. After Adora stops watching Swift Wind take off, she turns back to Catra only to see Catra walking up the castle’s front steps.

“Catra! Wait for me!” Adora shouts, running to try and catch up. Catra laughs and also starts to run, passing a guard. Catra is still a bit unfamiliar with the castle. She veers to the right, down a long hallway and a short staircase. There is a door on her left. Catra opens the door to a small closet. 

“Catra!! I know you are down here!” Adora yells, laughter in her voice. 

“You better come find me then!” Catra responds and ducks into the closet, closing the door carefully, quietly. About a minute later, Catra hears Adora’s footsteps. She starts to slow down. Adora stops right outside the door. Catra holds her breath, waiting for Adora to move on. Adora starts to move away from the door. Catra takes her chance. She throws the door open, leaps in the air and tackles Adora, both of them laughing. 

“Catra! You scared me!” 

“No I didn’t! You were waiting for me to do this!” 

“Ok, fine, you didn’t, but still, no fair. You got me twice tonight,” Adora pouts. 

“Twice?” 

“The song, Catra.” 

“Oh,” Catra blushes, “Oh, that.” 

“Yes, that. Can we please talk about that now?” 

“What is there to talk about? There was a song I knew, that I liked and I wanted to sing it,” Catra tries to be nonchalant, tries to ignore the thudding of her heart, tries to not look at Adora’s face, who is clearly not buying anything that Catra just said. 

“Catra.” 

“Adora.” 

Adora stands up, offers her hand to Catra and starts to lead them back down the hall, turning and up more stairs, until they are back inside their room. Catra feels nervous, unsure how she can even begin to verbalize everything that she is feeling. Adora clicks the lock into place and turns to look at Catra. 

“Catra, you can talk to me.” 

“I know. This is just...it is all so new for me.” 

“It’s new for me, too,” Adora says softly, guiding Catra towards the foot of their bed, “So, let’s figure it out together. Here is what I know. We both went to the same karaoke bar without telling each other. I planned to have a few drinks with friends and come back home to you. You, well, I don’t know what you planned. I am pretty sure you didn’t plan to sing tonight, right?” 

“No, I didn’t. I was so surprised and happy to see you there,” Catra sighs, leaning onto Adora, “Perfuma wanted Scorpia and I to go to karaoke, to try and heal, maybe even sing? Well, Scorpia definitely planned to sing. I wasn’t convinced that I would sing until I was sitting with you at the table. We were sitting there and you were looking at me like you always do, and I just had to do something. Something to show you and everyone else how much I love you.” 

“Aww, Catra,” Adora tugs Catra into a tight hug, “You got a really good song express that.” 

“Oh, I picked the song. I already knew the song.” 

“Wait, what?!” 

“Yeah. I, um, I had heard it in the past, back on a mission with Scorpia. She had a radio that hacked into a Rebellion network that only played music.” 

“Oh my god, seriously?! That is hilarious. Is that the only network that the Horde managed to hack?” Adora giggles. Catra nods and laughs with Adora. 

“Then, I heard it again when we were in space. I actually almost ran into you.” Catra admits. Adora scrunches her face; trying to remember what Catra is talking about. 

“Remember, that night when the music started up again? Before we went to Krytis?” 

“Ooh, yeah! I went to go turn it off. I didn’t want anything bothering you,” Adora says happily. 

“Yeah, well, I had turned it on by accident and it was that song. It filled me for days. I couldn’t get it out of my head. Then, during a recent meditation, it was playing while we were meditating and I started to freak out. Perfuma noticed and helped me realize that this song is about how I feel about you. Adora, I love you just as you are. You are all I want, you are all I need. All I want is to be here with you, to have a life with you. That is all I ever wanted, none of this other stuff, the princess and She-Ra stuff. I’m ok with it now, cause at the end of the day, you come back to me as Adora, the only Adora that I get to see.” 

“Oh Catra,” Adora is crying, “I love you so much.” Adora leans down to kiss Catra and Catra happily kisses back. The heat from the bar is returning, quickly, and also that they are all alone, in their room. No one to interrupt this moment. 

“I agree with you, by the way,” Adora sighs as they fall back onto the bed. Catra looks at Adora curiously, unsure what Adora means. 

“I want something just like this,” Adora smiles, kissing Catra once more and that is where they stay all night, curled up in their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Ok, that happened. I have been debating writing a final chapter with Adora and Catra discussing the song and it happened. I was worried I wouldn’t be able to capture Adora’s voice like I could with Catra. I think I managed to find it. Anyway, please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also, I may be fiddling with the idea of a series. I would need to find the right songs. If you have any songs that you think fit with any She-Ra characters, let me know! It also probably wouldn’t always be karaoke based but who knows? I am trying to keep myself open to anything, just like She-Ra and the Princesses of Power taught us to be.


End file.
